A first conventional portable telephone set comprises a main body and a cover body, wherein the cover body is hinged to the main body, so that the main and cover bodies take the position of "close" in a non-use state and "open" in a used state. The main body is provided with a speaker, a display, and an antenna and the cover body is provided with operation keys (buttons) and a microphone.
In the used state, the cover body is opened from the main body, and the antenna is pulled out of the main body. Thus, the speaker of the main body is placed on an ear of a user, and the microphone of the cover body is positioned in the vicinity of a mouth of the user.
In the first conventional portable telephone set, however, there is a disadvantage in that the size is large. In other words, the thickness is large, when the main and cover bodies are closed in the non-used state, and the length is large, when the main body is opened by hinging the cover body in the used state.
A second conventional portable telephone set comprises a main body which is provided with a display, operation keys, an antenna a microphone, and an earphone.
In the second conventional portable telephone set, the earphone is connected to the main body by an earphone cord, so that a speaker is not necessary to be provided. Consequently, the cover body as explained in the first conventional portable telephone set can be eliminated to make the size of the portable telephone set small.
In the second conventional portable telephone set, however, there is a disadvantage in that the earphone cord is tangled to lower the manipulation thereof by a user, because the earphone cord is thin and flexible. Further, there is a disadvantage in that the earphone cord is difficult to be pulled into a cord container, if the earphone cord is tangled.